This invention relates to beverage container holders generally and, in particular, to beverage container holders which may hold more than one beverage and which may be moved from a concealed, inoperative storage position to an operative storage position.
Conceivable container holders are known in the art. They are particularly useful in motor vehicles, where space is at a premium. When not in use, the container holder may be stored in a dash board or arm rest, thereby freeing the space occupied by the container holder. Because available storage space for the container holder is limited, the container holder must have a compact storage shape. Minimizing the storage size of container holders is particularly important when the unit is designed to hold multiple containers.